sectortenfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaffa/ The Guardian
Jaffa or as he is better known after the virus as 'The Guardian' was a former classmate of Martin, Trudy and Ebony, the former leader/guardian of the Chosen tribe/cult and a former member of the Locusts tribe. Not much is known about his past before the virus apart from the fact that he was frequently bullied in school and he may have studied philosophy and religion. As the virus swept through the world, he was one of the first to join Zoot and the Locusts after his rebellion in school. After Zoot's death months later he left the Locusts and started The Chosen a cult/religion like tribe that worshipped Zoot as a God. As The Guardian, Jaffa was an intense, passionate and violent extremist who stopped at nothing to reach his goals which ultimately culiminated in the Chosen taking over the city. Leading a dictatorship like rule titled 'The Age of Zoot', The Guardian and the Chosen begun manipulating further people to join their cause or face death and begun plans to spread 'The Word of Zoot' to the rest of the now fallen world. He became besotted with one of the Mall Rats, Tai-San, and after KC, another one of the Mall Rats, claimed to see Zoot, his mental health issues started to surface and he rapidly begun a downward spiral into madness. The climax came when he begun to hear Zoot whispering to him and then appearing to him in hallucinations. Zoot told the Guardian that the time had come and to gather all the faithful to enter the 'kingdom' at his side. The Guardian took this literally and had the Mall sealed up from the inside and attempted to blow it and everyone inside it up until another appearance of Zoot finally caused him to slip into a complete mental breakdown... Imprisoned inside the cage in the Mall, many other tribes called for his death, but the Mall Rats managed to somewhat succesfully keep him alive, stating he was too far gone to do any harm any more, despite the constant threats of assassinations. During this time, The Guardian, somewhat recovered but now his mental illness had taken over him and he wanted nothing more to start up the Chosen faith again. His chance came when Ebony handed him over to Ned who was going to exchange him to Moz but gave him a crowbar unbeknownst to Ned. After killing Ned, The Guardian attempted to do the same to Amber and Trudy until Ebony came to the rescue and the Guardian fled. He would not be seen again for over at least six or so months. During his time away from the city, The Guardian begun recruiting people back to the Chosen. it is unknown how large a number of followers he managed to muster up during this time. He also saw something not seen since the days of the adults when he was gone. Deeply missing Tai-San's support he returned to the city to find her and managed to confront her as she was collecting herbs in the woods. Tai-San made him realize he was missing the Divine Child as well and he let her go in order to retrieve her and meet him the following morning. The next morning he met with her but fled after realizing it was a trap but was caught and placed in the cage at the Mall once more. There he cast doubt on Ebony to Bray and Amber and mentioned to Lex a prophecy of sorts. Alice came and attempted to kill him but Luke stopped her, and once more The Guardian was free taking Luke prisoner, he headed down the port of the city. At the docks, The Guardian, tried to convince Luke to return to the faith, noting that the spirit of Zoot was with Luke forever, and to come with him to a safehouse for all the belivers. As Luke pondered his choices, a large military plane flew over the city, The Guardian declaring 'the true bringers of chaos' had arrived... Is the Guardian right or have the adults returned...?! Before the virus School life Jaffa's past before the virus remains largely unknown. He attended the same hi gh school as Bray, Martin, Ebony and Trudy and was in the same class as Martin. Based on some phrases he would later say as The Guardian, it would appear he studied philosophy and religion. It's also very possible that he already had a mental illness too. During the virus outbreak Evacuation to the countryside As the virus epidemic became a global catastrophe, it was announced one day at school by his teacher that all teenagers aged 17 and under would be evacuated to the countryside where their lessons would continue. Jaffa watched on in awe as Martin now declaring himself 'Zoot' he stood on his desk and addressed his classmates " I have a message for all of you: there's going to be a new world order and you have two choices. You can join me or you can die. Power and Chaos!" Swept up by Martin's perfomance, Jaffa was the first to join Martin in his Power and Chaos chant and would become part of Zoot's tribe, The Locusts. Post virus outbreak With the Locusts Jaffa's exact role with the Locusts remains unknown, however, he knew enough to know where the Locusts kept their petrol at various depots around the city . It is to be assumed that he left them after Ebony to ok over leadership after Zoot's disappearance. Somehow finding out the truth that Zoot was dead and of the existence of Trudy and Brady, Jaffa, wanting to continue Zoot's 'work' (or perhaps in an attempt for power himself), used Zoot's image of fear and also of respect, and molded him into a God like messiah. This was the very beginning of the Chosen. And it wasn't long before Jaffa, now calling himself, The Guardian of the cause, had convinced others into joining his cause. The Chosen's plan to avenge Zoot 7-8 months later